


The Super-Family

by confusednerdling



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Chapter One is all fluff, Chapter Two is hurt/comfort, Confirmed: Alex and Winn are siblings, Confirmed: Everyone loves Winn and Maggie, Confirmed: Maggie is a Superfriend, F/F, Love me that Alex and Winn brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9324017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confusednerdling/pseuds/confusednerdling
Summary: Prompt: "Not gonna lie, I'm also obsessed with the Alex/Winn brotp. Would love to see a fic with Alex and Maggie looking out for Winn - I'm a sucker for Maggie slowly becoming a part of Alex's family!"





	1. Chapter 1

When Maggie started dating Alex, she knew she was different. It wasn’t that she was besties with Supergirl (who she discovered to be Kara after meeting the blonde, because _really_ , someone who could down that many potsticker had to be from a different planet). Or the fact that she was DEO. Or her boss was the green Martian Manhunter that Maggie had seen on TV a few times, flying beside Supergirl. Or the fact her cousin was the famous Superman. Or that her best friend was Winn Schott Jr., son of the Toyman, a case Maggie religiously studied. Or that her other friend was the Guardian. Or that…. Okay, in all actuality, perhaps it was for these reasons, that Maggie knew Alex was different, but it was also because Alex was herself. A woman who could be a total badass and a nerd at the same time. She was funny, smart, and could play one heck of a game of pool.

But Maggie wouldn’t be lying when she said that world that surrounded Alex - the Martian Manhunter, Supergirl, Superman, son of the Toyman, Guardian - was a little intimidating. It was like an elusive club. The Superfriends. A band of people from different walks of life united by friendship, as cheesy as Maggie thought that sounded, and a knack for saving people. And Alex was smack dab in the middle of it all. 

No matter what Maggie knew she was never going to be a part of that world. 

\---

She woke up in her own apartment for the first time in ages. Alex was already at work, no doubt, but she grinned when she entered the kitchen to find food already set out for her. 

“Nerd,” she muttered under her breath as she looked down at the clown made of pancakes, whip cream, strawberries, and blueberries. She started the coffee machine as she began to dig in but suddenly her door slammed open. 

“MAGGIE!”

She nearly choked on her pancake. “Kara? Are you alright?”

Kara waved away her concern with her hands. “Yeah, yeah!” she assured the detective. “Except that I'm not. I don't know what to wear! Is Alex here? I need help!”

“What to wear?” Maggie scrunched her face up. “Does Alex dress you are something? I mean, I know you're close but - “

“No! I just… I want to write this piece, right? But I have to go talk to Snapper. And every time, it's awful, cause he yells and he insults me and I freeze up. I just,” She dropped her arms, defeated. “I just want something that screams ‘don't mess with her’. You know?”

Maggie smiled warmly. “Actually, I do,” She stood up. “Alex might not be here, but I think I could help,”

Kara smiled in relief and held up the three dresses she brought over, pressing them against her body. “So which one? Blue? Green? Red?”

“Blue,” Maggie decided. “But it needs…” She rushed to her closet, fumbled around there for a few moments, before she returned clutching a dark blazer. “This. This will scream ‘don't mess with her’ and make you look super hot,”

“Thanks, Maggie!” Kara yelped, giving the detective a quick hug. “I gotta go! I'll see you later?”

“You know it!”

\--

Maggie was in the middle of a new case. It was nothing fancy. A standard murder case. A fight gone bad. She fiddled with the file, finding her mind drifting to the dinner Alex and her had last night. That left feeling warm and - 

“Maggie? Could I talk to you?”

She looked up - camera around his neck, a dark satchel at his side, a button-up shirt with a deep hue of purple, and dazzling smile - James Olsen stood inches from her desk. 

“Uh, sure,” she tossed the file down, and followed Olsen outside. The two never really had a one-on-one conversation before. They saw each other on the game night Alex brought her to and drinks occasionally. Alex and him seemed to have a good rapport, but Maggie? Maggie never really interacted with the man. It was Winn she found to be more approachable. He was an agent. A nerd. And far less intimidating in Maggie’s book. 

“So, uh, what’s up?”

James stuck his hand into a satchel and pulled out a small slip of paper. A photograph. “I wanted to give this to you,” 

Maggie took it gently and couldn’t help but let out an audible gasp. She hadn’t even noticed that James had taken a picture of Alex and her on the last game night. They were sitting on Kara’s couch, talking. Just talking. Yet the love in Alex’s eyes shown through the picture. 

“I’ve never seen Alex like this,” James admitted. “I haven’t known her that long, really. But,” He smiled. “She’s happy. So, I just wanted to give you that,” 

“...Thanks, James,” Maggie said. She could feel tears forming. Why she was emotional over a photo, she wasn’t sure. “Really. This means a lot,” 

He nodded. “I’ll see you next week for game night?”

“You know it!” 

He grinned, the awkwardness of their encounter was fading as his competitive spirit kicked in. “Prepare to lose. Winn and I have been practicing!”

Maggie laughed. The tears evaporated from her skin. “Oh please, James. Alex and I are charades machines,” she insisted with much conviction. 

“Alright, alright,” he said, raising his hands in surrender. “I better get back to CatCo. It’s probably not a smart idea to be fighting with a cop in front of a precinct,” 

“See you around, James. Thanks for the photo,”

“No problem, Detective,”

The two went back and forth for a bit before James moved towards CatCo and Maggie returned to her desk, thinking of the perfect frame. 

\---

When Maggie got to Alex’s, she heard voices coming from the bathroom. They were low and whispered. Someone chuckled softly as she inched toward the room carefully. 

“Babe?” she called out. She pulled out her gun on instinct moving slowly. “Alex?” When no response came, she kicked the door of the bathroom and found - 

“ _WINN_?” she gasped. 

He was shirtless in Alex’s tub with his knees to his chest, wearing a pair of sweatpants Maggie knew belonged to Alex. His hair was coated in soap suds, and above him, Alex stood, moving her fingers through his hair meticulously with a comb in hand. “Hey, Mags,” she said, not looking up. “Hope you don’t mind. Winn’s over,”

Winn waved from the tub awkwardly. “Think she noticed, Alex,” He tightened his grip on his knees. “Hi, Maggie,” 

“Babe, why are you brushing Winn’s hair?” Maggie frowned. Was this what friends did? Maggie honestly wouldn’t know. Her only friends were her collages on the force, but even then, she wouldn’t exactly volunteer to braid each other’s hair. “In your tub? Why is he shirtless?”

“We had a mission,” Winn explained, sheepishly. “It got...messy,” He played with the strings of his sweatpants self-consciously. 

“Messy?”

Alex moved the comb through his hair and tapped it on the side of the tub. “We were chasing this one alien that expels these small bugs out of its pores,” she added. “Winn got some in his hair, but I need them for research. Hence - ,” She motioned ambiguously to everywhething with the comb in hand. 

“So basically…” Maggie took a deep breath. “What’s happening here - is that Winn got _space lice_?”

Alex’s eyes flicked upward and the instant they met Maggie, her face broke into a smile. “Yeah, pretty much,” She returned her attention back to Winn who was blushing furiously, embarrassed. “Honestly, I still think we should just shave it all of and - “

“Alex!” Winn yelped. His hands jumped to his head. “No way! My hair is one of the only things I got going for me!”

Alex shrugged and continued combing. 

“And here I thought we were going to have a normal night,” Maggie smirked. “I’ll go order takeout for the three of us,”

“Ooh. Get me some extra white rice!” Winn called out, excitedly. He turned to Alex as if wordlessly asking if it was alright, but with a stoic nod of acceptance, Alex signaled to Mags it was alright. 

\---

Maggie learned quickly that often when it came to Alex Danvers there were no normal nights. 

Often, she was called away for work. And Maggie understood, because she was often pulled away too. But when Maggie was pulled away it was because there was a lead in the case. When Alex was pulled away, it was because an alien was attacking downtown. 

“Will you be safe?” Maggie asked, pausing the show. 

Alex nodded. “Don’t worry. I know how to do my job,” She pressed a kiss to Maggie’s forehead, waved a bye, and sprinted out. 

Maggie smiled. She trusted Alex. But Alex was a mortal who worked with people who were invincible. Something could always go wrong.

\---

Maggie was drinking a beer watching the news. It was a habit. Whenever Alex left, because some alien was attacking and that meant a news team desperately attempting to capture the fight Live, she turned on the news and watched at the edge of her seat. The camera zoomed on the few and she nearly choked on her drink. 

She felt like she was watching a movie rather than the news. The camera panned slowly on the heroes who stood like a wall. Thirty agents in full tactical gear stood behind them. For a brief second, Maggie nearly caught the image of Winn, but then the camera moved on the heroes. There was Martian Manhunter, Supergirl, the Guardian all stood shoulder by shoulder, but beside the Girl of Steel stood someone else - 

Alex Danvers. Short hair curled. A bit of blood smudged on her cheek. And she was wearing a Kryptonite suit. Holding a _sword_.

Yup. Maggie chugged her beer. She was _definitely_ dating a Superfriend. 

\---

Maggie woke up to her phone buzzing madly on the night. Alex had returned and wordlessly slipped into bed so Maggie followed suit. If Alex didn’t want to talk about the mission, who was Maggie to put her in a position to force her? Maggie placed a hand on Alex’s bare back, reassuring herself that Alex was here. Alex was fine. When she picked up the phone, it wouldn’t be a message that Alex was hurt or injured or in surgery. Because she was _here_. She kissed her girlfriend before she grabbed the phone.

“...Hello?”

“Oh! Maggie! Thank God! You doing anything?”

“I was sleeping… Who is this?”

“Winn! Winn Schott Jr.! Sorry. I should have started with that. I was wondering if you could, um, pick me up,”

Maggie scrunched her face together. The brightness of her phone was jarring. “Why are you calling me again?”

“Kara is busy, and I really don’t want to wake up Alex,” 

Maggie turned to her girlfriend who was sleeping soundly. “Alright, alright. Winn, text me your location. I’ll be there in ten,”

\---

Winn was sitting down on the edge of the room next to a man dressed entirely in bulky silvery armor - the Guardian. The two looked more like children than adult men, sitting down looking almost sheepish as the police car rolled up in front of them. 

Winn perked up the instant he saw the car, patting the Guardian’s shoulder. “Hey, Mags! Long time no see!”

“You woke me up at three in the morning,” the detective grumbled. She rubbed her arm. She forgot to bring a coat. Alex usually reminded her. “Don’t you dare act cheery right now,”

“Um, yup. Okay. I deserve that. Sorry. It’s just the van - “ he motioned to the vehicle. “We, uh, ran out of gas,”

“Winn, if you’re going to run a whole vigilante intelligence HQ thing in the back of this thing. You might as well fill up the tank,” she walked back to the car. “Put the armor in the trunk, James. And hurry up, I’ve got to be in work at five,” 

The Guardian recoiled. “How did you know it's James?” he said in a typical-gargled voice.

“I’m a detective. I detect. Now, get in the car before I call Alex,”

\---

Alex didn’t say anything when she woke up to find the Guardian’s armor on the kitchen table, and Winn fast asleep on the couch. She merely draped a warm blanket over him, padded toward the kitchen, poured two big cups of coffee, and placed one mug on the coffee table for Winn to wake up to before going back into the bedroom. 

\---

It was another week before Maggie had to deal with any of Alex’s friends. A week of cuddles, of uninterrupted dates, of jokes, of dinner, of romance, of Buffy binging. It was a calm week. Perhaps, all the aliens had collectively decided to take a break. Maggie saw Winn and Kara when the four went bowling Sunday night. She got drinks with James and Kara on Tuesday. And had a romantic, candle-filled dinner Friday. It was a wonderful, blissful, normal-ish week. And then, Maggie bumped into Kara at work.

Supergirl was sitting in the chair opposite of Maggie, swinging her legs back and forth, watching her red boots, when Maggie returned from getting coffee. 

“Supergirl,” Maggie gasped. Her eyebrows flew upwards. “Is Alex - ?”

“She’s fine!” Kara insisted, jumping up. “She’s fine! It’s just… Eliza is coming,”

“Oh,” She tried not to look surprised. Or afraid. 

“Yeah. I'm throwing a little thing. A party. Event thing,” Kara fiddled with her hands. “And I was wondering, if you would like to come,” She looked up with an earnest smile.

“You're inviting me to your party?” 

“Yeah. I mean, as long as you’re comfortable with, you know, Eliza,” Kara assured her frantically. It was almost like the nearly invincible goddess was worried Maggie would turn down the invitation. “It'll be fun. I'm only inviting people I'm close with and - “

“I'll be there,” Maggie said, placing a reassuring hand on Kara’s. She gazed up and found every officer in the building was watching the exchange with great interest. “Um, but maybe you should go, before rumors I'm cheating on Alex with Supergirl start surfacing,”

“Ah! Right!” Kara squeaked. She jumped up. “Sorry. I should have come as…” She didn't bother finish the sentence with all the eyes and ears on her. She gave a small wave and ran out, not sparing another second. 

\---

Alex and Maggie walked hand-in-hand to Kara’s with the smell of food leading the way.

“Mom is definitely home, because Kara can’t cook that well,” Alex teased. Chuckling as Maggie broke into a large grin, but Alex noticed a certain glint in her eyes. “Hey, Mags. It’s going to be alright,” She squeezed her hand. 

“Do you think she’ll like me?” 

“Of course. You’re absolutely amazing,” 

The two kissed before rapping their knuckles against the door but the second knock was not needed, because the instant Alex tapped once, Kara was there embracing her tightly. 

“ALEX!” she squealed. She gave a hug to Maggie as well before she turned around to an older woman with long, wavy blonde hair. “Eliza! Alex’s here!” 

The older woman, Eliza, wrapped her daughter in a hug, but their eyes flickered to Maggie. “And, who’s this?”

“Maggie,” Alex grinned, squeezing Maggie’s hand again. “My girlfriend, mom,”

Eliza didn’t say anything else. She took a step forward Maggie, sizing her up with her eyes, and then, a smile graced her face and Maggie was trapped in another Danvers hug. 

“I’m so glad to meet you,” Eliza murmured. “Alex has not stopped talking about you. Honestly, she just goes on and on and on,”

“ _Mom!_ ” Alex squeaked. 

Eliza broke the hug to give her daughter a glare. “You know, it’s true, sweetheart,” 

Maggie grinned at all three before the fourth Danvers (because at this point, denying Winn was a Danvers was like denying water was wet, gravity exists, or that Alex was hot) came running up to give Maggie a hug. It was quick and somewhat awkward, because when he pulled away he was grinning.

“Mags!” he cried out cheerily. “Alex!” He gave the senior agent a hug too. “I’m so glad you two are here!” His force quickly morphed to fear and nervousness. “You two have to help me - James and Kara keep trying to put me on a dating app! Help!” he whispered, hiding behind the two, using them as human shields. 

Alex laughed as Kara and James gasped with feigned shock. “Leave him alone, you two,” she called out. She gave Maggie a reassuring look, making sure she was alright once last time, before she pulled Winn to the couch to no doubt talk about the Person of Interest episode she had watched. 

Maggie watched the two with a content smile from the kitchen as Eliza cut carrots near her. Alex looked absolutely radiant when she laughed. She also looked absolutely radiant when she was stealing Winn’s beer for a sip or yelling at James for knocking over the Jenga tower they built. 

“I wanted to thank you,” Eliza finally spoke up. 

“Oh,” A one-on-one conversation with her girlfriend’s mom? She could do this. She has faced aliens bigger than this woman, but the instant their eyes connected, fear trickled into her heart. 

“You’ve been amazing. You make Alex so happy,” Eliza turned to watch her daughter with admiration. “I’ve never seen her like this. Normally, she would be guzzling the wine by now,” She laughed at the statement like it was some sort of inside joke. “But,” The woman returned her attention to Maggie. “I wanted to thank you for what you’ve done for this family. I've heard such good things from Kara, Winn, and James,” 

“Oh,” Maggie blushed. “It was nothing,”

“No. It's not. I know about all the times you’ve helped Winn and Kara. That's not nothing. They adore you. You've done so much. You're a fantastic addition to the family. And I hope you know that - how much we love you and appreciate all you've done,” Eliza inhaled sharply and let out a shaky laugh. She wiped away tears that had formed in her eyes. “Sorry for getting emotional,” she laughed. “I just… I just wanted to welcome you to the family,”

Maggie hugged Eliza without another word, melting into the embrace. 

She looked out to the living room. An intense game of Jenga was being playing. Alex and Winn were laughing madly at something Kara had said who was blushing. Her eyes roamed around and then, she found James. He was standing in the mindset of the Jenga scene, holding up his camera to his face. He snapped a picture and he slowly lowered it as his eyes fell on Maggie’s across the room. 

Wordlessly, they both knew Maggie would want that picture of her family. And they smiled.


	2. Bonus

“No! No! No!” Alex shouted through gritted teeth. She slammed her fist into the wall. “Winn?” She tapped at her earpiece. “Winn? Come in? What happened?” She looked up at Maggie with tears in her eyes. “Mags, I-I-I can’t hear him,” Panic was starting to overtake Alex. “It was just an easy mission. It was sneak in, take a couple pictures of the cameras, of the security, and leave the bug but...” She let out hiss of frustration and anger and fear. “I shouldn’t have let him go in without me. God, I’m so stupid. I’m so stupid. What if he’s hurt?”

Maggie felt her whole heart seize up. “No, that’s not… We have to find him,” she said with much conviction. She grabbed Alex’s bicep and squeezed it hard. “He’s alive. We’ll find him. He’s okay. It’s…” A tear fell down her own face. “It’s going to be okay,” 

Alex stared into her eyes for a second before wiping the tears and nodding vigorously. “Okay,” She pressed her earpiece again. “Supergirl, J’onn, Guardian, I need you. Agent Schott may be injured. We lost contact,”

“ _Agent Danvers. We’re almost there_ ,” J’onn’s voice came through the piece. “ _Stand down. Do not go into that building. I repeat -_ ”

Maggie snapped before Alex did. “J’onn with all due respect, we aren’t going to sit still when one of our own family is in there possibly injured. Agent Danvers and I are going in. If you want to come too, you better hurry the Hell up,” She couldn’t even hear what the Director of the DEO said in response, because she was out of the DEO issued van with Alex at her side, rushing towards the building. 

\---

They found him after a few moments of anxiously weeding through the abandoned factory. He was sitting down with his hands tied and two fellow DEO agents beside him. Guards circled around them. 

“Look what I found - “ one frowned. “Looks like they were canvassing the place,”

“What the Hell is this?” a guard shouted at the three. 

“I’m making a movie and needed some B-roll footage?” Winn said with a small smile, but it quickly vanished when the gun struck his face. He let out a loud cry of pain as blood rolled down his face from his nose. “I knew that...was going...to be a...hard sell,” he hissed.

Alex winced at the sound. “Bastard,” she cursed under her breath. “I’m going to break every bone in his body - “

“Easy, Danvers. Come on,” Maggie whispered as the two crawled behind the shipping containers. The only way this was going to beat a 2 human agents against, well, a lot of gunmen and one alien fight was a surprise ambush. But even still, charging at them could result in a bullet going straight for Winn. 

Maggie pushed the fear away. She wasn’t going to save Winn by crying right now. 

“Answer the question! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?” the guard screamed. 

Suddenly, time began to slow down the instant the two heard the familiar sound of a gun cocking. Without really thinking things through, Alex tackled the guard pointing the gun at Winn. Maggie went for the man who was about the shoot Alex, firing her gun into his kneecaps. 

Before the rest could fire, a familiar alien dropped from the sky. 

“Hiya, boys,” Supergirl said with a cold smile. “You’re really going to regret this,” She surged at one guard, blocking bullets with her long red cape and body, but her attention quickly feel to the behemoth of an alien was lumbering toward her sister. 

“I got the guards,” a deep voice shouted. Maggie turned her head slightly to catch a glimpse of the Guardian with his shield out. “You get the alien, Supergirl!” 

“You mean, _we_ got the guards,” Alex snapped as she punched one made in the throat then spun around to kick the man advancing behind her in the stomach. “Mags, untie the agents!” 

“Got it!” the detective yelped. She ducked as one guard threw a punch her way, but with three bullets in the feet, he stopped attempting to fight her and fell to the floor in agony. She ran to Winn and the others and untied them as quickly as she could. Up close, she noticed how bruised Winn’s face was. What Alex and her had witnessed was not the first strike. She clenched her jaw in anger and kept furiously untying the knots. 

“Sorry, I’m late,” J’onn’s voice rang through the warehouse. “Supergirl. Need a hand?” He was in his martian form looking downright dangerous. 

“I’m good,” Kara chuckled as she landed the last punch to knock the alien down. She let out a victorious laugh before flying upward to take on the guards running down the stairs. Maggie’s eyes found their way to Alex. She was three men at once and was looking wonderful. Every punch, every kick, it was all calculated. All fierce. All absolutely terrifying. With a loud bang, Maggie’s eyes jumped to the Guardian. James slammed a guard’s head into the wall before tackling the next. She heard a crunch and acting on instinct, looked to her left and fired her gun, taking down a guard. She moved her gun ahead, firing a shot at the agent advancing on Alex. She moved her gun to the right, taking out a few kneecaps. 

She returned to the knot and finally, Winn was free. He let out sigh of relief, rubbing his wrists furiously. “Thank you,” he croaked. His voice was scratchy from screaming. Without taking a moment to pause, Maggie gave Winn a quick hug. 

“I’m so glad you’re alright,” she sighed. She pulled apart quickly when the sound of a gunshot rang through the air. “Okay. Okay. Let’s get you three out of here,” she grabbed at the other two agents and led the way out of the warehouse, through the mazes of boxes. 

\---

Supergirl was the last one out of the building following her sister. The heroes stood in a circle around Winn - the Martian Manhunter, the Guardian, Agent Danvers, Supergirl, and now, Maggie Sawyer. She looked around at all of them. 

There was no denying it - She was a Superfriend now. But she didn’t have time to focus on how much that meant to her, because Winn was sitting in front of her looking like a lost puppy. 

Maggie looked to Winn with great sincerity. “Are you alright?”

“It was an ambush,” Winn mumbled, avoiding the question. “I didn’t have time to - “

“It’s fine,” the Guardian insisted. “It’s fine. What matters now, is that you’re okay,” He dropped down to one knee in order to make eye contact. “I need my man in the van. I need you,” 

J’onn nodded in agreement. He grabbed the two other DEO agents who were badly injured. “I’m glad you’re okay, Agent Schott. Make sure you check in with medbay. I’ll take these two,” He took off into the air, clutching his agents with all his might. 

Supergirl watched him carefully before her blue eyes fell on her friend. “Do you want me to take you to the DEO?” she asked softly. “It’s fun to fly. Alex loves - “

“I’m fine,” Winn smiled slowly. It looked pained. It looked fake. “I’ll just ride with Maggie and Alex back,”

Kara gave her sister a hopeless sort of look, but Alex merely nodded. “Alright, Winn,” the agent grunted. “Let’s get going,” She looked at Kara and James. “Meet you at the DEO?”

“Of course!” Kara squeaked. She took off into the air. 

“I’ll see you soon, Winn,” the Guardian whispered. He marched off to his bike, parked behind the building.

Maggie and Alex watched them leave before they settled in the back of the van. Alex and Winn on one side, Maggie on the other, and with a simple command, the DEO driver took off. 

It was only a little ways down the road did Winn start to cry. Alex didn’t even hesitate. She just wrapped her arms around him, holding him in a tight and protective embrace. “It’s okay,” she whispered, rubbing his back, as he sobbed into her shoulder. “You’re going to be okay, brother,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'm sorry for hurting Winn. I love him so much and so does his family.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thoroughly enjoyed this prompt! Thank you, Anon, for sending it! If you want to send a prompt my way, my Tumblr is trappedinyourwords. I hope this fic was decent, and you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! And if it's horrible, I'm sorry. :)


End file.
